Luna
by Onnakitsune
Summary: FINALMENTE! terminado! este es un fic Luka/Toko pasen y lean onegai!
1. Lagrimas

Warnings: bueno este fic en si esta pensando como un LukaXToko… puede que no lo parezca en si pero es porque aun no me decido si continuarlo o no.

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

Luna

Observada la luna sentada en la ventana de su habitacion… era el unico momento del dia "la noche…" en el cual ella podia dejar su mascara y soltar sus emociones y sentimientos al cien… pero tambien era el momento en el cual mas vulnerable era…

Dejando sus sentimientos fluir sin control se abrazaba de su almohada y lloraba viendo la luna… hablandole… susurrandole sus sentimientos.

"ella estaba enamorada…" si… y no era algo nuevo… todas sus reencarnaciones anteriores eran las culpables de esto, de su amor "prohibido" del problema… el cual consistian en ser "amor no correspondido".

Dejo caer varias lagrimas una vez mas, recordando a su principe negro… uno que jamaz llegaria por ella, ni que la llenaria de felicidad por toda la eternidad. Acaso cada reencarnacion venidera tendria que seguir sufriendo de la misma manera?. Soñando con algo imposible?.

Ahora ella era quien deseaba estar enterrada para siempre junto con sus demas amigos Zweilt que no podian volver a reencarnar. Sentia que aunque gritara no podia sacar todo lo que llevaba guardado. Asi que se levanto y Salio de su habitacion con el camison negro como unica prenda sin importarle la epoca de invierno en la que estaban… sin importarle que la Luna era el unico testigo que alumbraba sus pasos a traves del castillo solitario y oscuro esos momentos…

Llego hasta el patio trasero del castillo y camino hasta el centro de el sentandose en una pequeña banca situada frente a los rosales del mismo. La luna en su mayor punto alumbraba la pequeña figura de Toko, quien decidio recostarse sobre la banca y ver hacia la luna…

_Tu eres la unica que me puede escuchar…_

_Le puedes decir cuanto lo amo?..._

_Siento que no puedo seguir ocultandolo… cada vez que lo veo… a "su lado…" siento que mi corazon se quiebra._

_Luka…_ se animo a pensar finalmente… ya que hasta en sus pensamientos sentia dolor al mencionar el nombre de su "caballero de la noche"…

Suspiro profundamente y volvio a sollozar en silencio sabiendo que nadie mas excepto la luna seria su testigo esta noche, como todas las demas…

_Amo tus ojos grises… tu cabello azabache… tu piel blanca… el tono de tu voz tan neutral y frio… tus brazos.. en los cuales cualquiera podria sentirse segura… como esa vez… que me brindaste apoyo…_

_Creo que desde ese entonces es que no he podido dejar de pensarte ni una sola noche… si supieras que contigo puedo ser lo que soy… sin fingir, sin la mascara… de la cual todos dependen cuando se sienten mal. Soy como la madre de todos, pero nadie se da cuenta de que hasta esta madre… necesita desahogarse…_

Recordaba a Luka, las palabras que le habia dicho "conmigo no necesitas fingir…" y ella lo sabia perfectamente, pero mas que eso ella deseaba darle su amor… darle ese sentimiento que estaba segura que èl necesitaba ahora… Yuki ahora habia reencarnado como hombre… y ya no solian tener la misma conexión y convivencia que en las generaciones anteriores… A lo mejor esta podria ser la oportunidad que ella habia estado esperando, pero el tan solo pensarlo hacia que se sintiera mal…

_Me perdonarias yuki?..._

_Si te arrebato a la joya mas preciada para ambas?..._

encogio sus piernas y se abrazo de ellas volviendo a soltar pequeñas lagrimas… sabiendo que aunque lo deseara no seria capaz de hacerlo… de "arrebatarselo" porque despues de todo aunque en esta vida fuese asi… que pasaria con las venideras?... si esta batalla no acababa en esta vida… aun quedaban las otras… de tan solo pensarlo su corazon se encogio de dolor.

"Luka" pronuncio suavemente mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el rosal que tenia en frente, se acerco hasta tomar una de ellas y arrancarla del rosal sin importarle que una de sus espinas cruzara su piel y dejara salir pequeñas gotas de sangre. Se quedo ahí parada nuevamente admirando la rosa y cerro sus ojos imaginando el rostro de su amado Luka… levanto la otra mano soñando que acariciaba el rostro frio de èl…

Y sin embargo todo quedaba en la imaginacion… porque por mas que ella lo deseara… eso jamaz sucederia.

Y ante tal pensamiento unas ultimas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos para finalmente limpiarlas y caminar hacia su habitacion como cada noche lo hacia, aunque con el corazon mas destrozado… con sus ojos rojos y mejillas rojas por el llanto.

Y aunque cada dia tuviese que inventar una excusa para ello, no le importaba… porque nadie seria capaz de comprenderla aunque dijiera la verdad… nadie seria capaz de entender su sufrir… nadie seria capaz de cambiar la situacion ni en esta vida ni en todas las demas… porque ella amaba a Luka… pero èl… èl amaba a Yuki…

La suprema y unica verdad de su existencia pasada hasta la futura y por la eternidad.

Asi que se conformaria con salir a la luz de la luna a hablar con ella, a llorar con ella… a susurrarle a ella… porque despues de todo… la luna tambien estaba sola al igual que ella… asi que compartiria su dolor con el de ella, hasta que finalmente algun dia dejara de existir, ella como su amor por èl…

_Luka…_

Autora: Hola! Soy nueva en esta serie hahaha como les parecio el fic? Creo que sera la primera parte aun no estoy segura si dejarlo como one shot o continuarla…

P.D: si ven alguna falta de ortografia… lo siento mucho! No se porque mi word no corrige :S y no puedo hacerlo aca en la pagina :P

En fin espero sus comentarios y sugerencias..


	2. Abismo

Warnings: Este es un fic LUKAxTOKO amm advierto posible variacion en el carácter de los personajes n.n siempre tiendo a hacer eso -.-¡

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

"Abismo"

Siempre habia sentido que los espacios exteriores le parecian mejor que dormir en una comoda cama y en una tibia habitacion… suponia que años y años de lucha lo habian hecho pensar de esa forma ya

Asi que se acomodo en uno de los rincones que daban al patio del enorme castillo en el que ahora se "hospedaba". Se podria decir que lo habia tomado de costumbre… era el mejor lugar para èl… rodeado de oscuridad siendo alumbrado unicamente por los tenues rayos de luz que la luna a veces dejaba penetrar sobre los recintos…

Se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada, usando la misma rutina de siempre, subir hasta la habitacion de Yuki y verlo descansar placidamente… para luego irse del lugar con un "amargo" sabor de boca… porque sentia que cada vez se distanciaba mas y mas de su amada. Pero no sabia ciertamente si habia algo que èl pudiera hacer… èl habia jurado "proteger" y jamaz "traicionar" a su amada doncella, pero ahora la tarea se le estaba haciendo casi insostenible… Yuki parecia no comprender sus sentimientos ya…

Aparte estaba esa pequeña espina de porque reencarno como hombre?… Es que acaso no queria estar con èl mas? Por eso habia tomado esa decision?. Se dejaba caer en el rincon mas oscuro que daba al patio mientras esos "pequeños" pensamientos comenzaban a azotar su corazon… y terminaban quitandole el sueño nuvamente… subia una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y la dejaba ahí por horas y horas mientras la luna se atrevia a alumbrarlo suavemente como siendo testiga del "sufrimiento?" del Opast Luka.

Finalmente cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a dejarse notar el caia en la misma conclucion una y otra vez…

_No hay nada que hacer… yo seguire protegiendo a Yuki… jamaz te tracionare…_

_Yuki…_

Se repetia mentalmente con la conviccion de que la llama de su corazon aun conservaba suficiente fuerza para mantenerse prendida por mucho tiempo mas… no le importaba èl, no le importaban sus sentimientos de dolor… de sentirse despreciado por su "otra mitad"… solo sabia que tenia que estar al lado deYuki y nada mas.

Empezaba el nuevo dia y èl disponia nuevamente toda su volutad al servicio de su "amo" dejando atrás las noches infernales que se repetian cada vez sin querer ceder…

El dia transcurria "normal"… desde que Reiga habia desaparecido todos habian vuelto a sus quehaceres cotidianos y a tratar de vivir una vida normal, èl acompañaba como siempre a Yuki a la escuela y lo iba a traer, y pasaba todo el dia al pendiente de èl hasta que finalmente Yuki caia en brazos de morfeo y lo dejaba nuevamente sumido en las terribles noches que lo llamaban para volver a torturarlo de la misma manera… con los mismos pensamientos… con las mismas sensaciones

Volvio a sentarse en "su rincon" oscuro y a sentir como volvia a dejarse caer ante la depresion de no poder pasar de un simple "amigos" con Yuki, y a la distancia que se hacia cada vez mas y mas notable para èl

Justo cuando caia en el abismo de su mente escucho unos pasos cruzar los pasillos hasta llegar al jardin de la mansion, aunque al principio no habia podido distinguir la silueta de la persona cuando camino hacia el centro y la luna ilumino la figura pudo distinguir.

_Toko…_

Penso al ver a la chica unicamente en camison negro sentarse en una de las bancas al medio del jardin. Al principio intento no prestarle atension… pero por alguna razon esa chica… esa chica…. Le parecia "diferente." Emanaba un aroma diferente al de los demas… era algo que habia percibido ya hace tiempo, y la actitud de ella de querer siempre pasarse por fuerte tambien le causaba un "algo" que èl no habia reparado hasta este momento que la observaba unicamente.

Habia pasado ya una hora y ella seguia en la banca, ahora recostada en ella, su cabello suelto caia de la banca y una de sus manos la habia dejado extentida al aire mientras que con la otra tenia cubierto el rostro. Parecia deprimida fue lo que penso Luka pero decidio que cada uno lidiaba con sus propios problemas de la manera que mejor le parecia asi que cerro sus ojos y no trato de no prestarle mas asunto a ella.

Cuando lo izo pudo escuchar un sollozo, decidio escuchar un poco mas hasta que el llanto comenzo a hacerse mas audible, abrio sus orbes grises y se soprendio un poco al ver como miles de lagrimas caian de la banca en la que estaba Toko… podia escuchar el dolor de la chica siendo sacado en un gemir profundo que parecia que emanaba desde el fondo de su corazon.

No sabia que hacer, la chica parecia tan fragil en ese estado… que hizo que algo se removiera en su frio corazon. Toko se levanto y se encogio agarrandose las piernas con sus brazos y siguio llorando, mientras en la mente de Luka cruzaban pensamientos fugases notando que la mascara que la chica siempre utilizaba parecia comenzar a rajarse ya…

Pero siguo en el mismo lugar unicamente viendo y observando a Toko, quien finalmente se habia levantado de la banca y se habia dirigido al rosal que se encontraba en frente tomando con sus manos una de las rosas. Luka pudo sentir el aroma de sangre de la chica, quien al parecer se habia lastimado con una de las espinas…

Parecia que el tiempo se habia detenido para ambos, Toko volvio a derramar lagrimas y Luka unicamente era expectador a esto. Algo nuevo para èl… estaba viendo un lado de la chica que si bien es cierto una vez lo habia visto cuando èl mismo se habia ofrecido para que ella se desahogara, ahora volver a verlo y verla tan

_Fragil…y sola…_

Penso èl, hacia que cierto interes despertara en èl… no sabia bien porque, si ella parecia comun y corriente con esa sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba… con sus gestos de niña que de cierta forma lo hacian sentir bien… preocupandose siempre por èl y mostrandose como su "amiga"…

Abrio mas sus ojos y coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza al darse cuenta de tales pensamientos…

_Que demonios estoy pensando?_

Se pregunto… como era que tenia todo ese concepto de ella y nunca se habia dado cuenta hasta ahora… se sientio confundido… por unos momentos parecio olvidarse del abismo en el que se encontraba y recordo la sonrisa de la chica sintiendo una pequeña calidez en su corazon que lo dejo anonadado…

Parecio reaccionar cuando vio nuevamente la siluata de Toko empezar a caminar dando pasos para alejarse finalmente del lugar en las penumbras de oscuridad, dejandolo solo… "solo"… con ahora esos pensamientos "raros" que se habian filtrado en su mente unicamente por ver a la chica en el jardin de la mansion…

Parecio quedarse asi hasta que nuevamente los primeros rayos de la mañana hicieron despertarlo de su trance dandoce cuenta de que ya era "otro dia mas"… o "un nuevo dia". Asi que decidio dejar de divagar en su mente y se levanto para ir hacia la habitacion de Yuki para despertarlo, y asi nuevamente juntos empezar el nuevo dia… en el cual èl volveria a darse cuenta de cuan lejana parecia ahora la relacion que habia tenido con Yuki tiempos anteriores…

Se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar y asi partir a la escuela sentandoce como siempre al lado de Yuki, mientras todos hablaban y hacian alboroto hasta que la puerta se abrio y pudo escuchar una voz familiar, que repentinamente hizo que su frio corazon pareciera percibir los calidos rayos del sol…

_Buenos dias a todos!_

_-Toko…_

Autora: Bueno amm quiero agradecer a los que leyeron el primer capitulo de mi fic… si primer capitulo porque he decidido hacerlo mas que un oneshot! Dejenme sus comentarios porque me gustaria saber si les gusta n.n

Shirokuro: Grax x tu review! Espero que leas mi continuacion n.n


	3. Suicidio

Warnings: Este es un fic LUKAxTOKO amm advierto posible variacion en el carácter de los personajes n.n siempre tiendo a hacer eso -.-¡

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

* * *

"Suicidio"

Tomo una pequeña camisa blanca y la coloco en su desnudo cuerpo, sin preocuparse por ponerse zapatos salió de su habitación y se dirigió nuevamente como de costumbre al jardín trasero del castillo, su cabello largo y suelto era alumbrado por la luz de la luna que hacia un camino en medio de la inmensa oscuridad de los pasillos, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña daga de plata, mientras que su rostro era cubierto por su cabello.

Se coloco en el centro del jardín y levanto su rostro hacia la luna, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaban de sus ojos, en un instante Toko era alumbrada por los rayos de la luna, haciéndola parecer una diosa en medio de tanto resplandor, dispuesta a lo que había decidido tomo la daga y en un rápido movimiento la enterró en su estomago. Miles de gotas de sangre comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, derramándose en el suelo pintándolo color rojo…

Flashback

Las clases finalmente habían terminado y Toko se dirigía hacia la salida de su escuela, hoy había decidido irse sin la compañía de Tsukomo, puesto que cada día sentía que ya no podía sonreír, finalmente su mascara se había roto… y no podía controlarse, ya no era ella… la desesperación la había acorralado, y no podía permitir que nadie la viera así, ya llevaba días evitando a todos, tras una pequeña disculpa se iba a la escuela antes, o se retiraba a dormir rápido, llevaba días sin poder comer, todo se estaba derrumbando apresuradamente en ella.

_Ya no podía fingir estar bien…_

Al llegar a la entrada de su escuela pudo ver a Yuki… así que corrió hacia el árbol mas cercano y decidió esperar a que él se fuera…

_Era la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos…_

No porque lo odiara, al contrario, le quería y mucho puesto que eran amigas de toda la vida pero por ahora… era mejor así.

Seguramente esperaba a Luka… suspiro profundamente mientras su semblante se tornaba desolado y decaído… era obvio eso, ellos siempre estaban juntos, y sabia de ante mano que Luka jamás se alejaría de Yuki…

Espero unos momentos más hasta que creyó que Yuki ya se había ido

_Bien, fue mejor así…_

Salió del árbol y camino nuevamente hacia la entrada topándose nuevamente con Yuki… y también con

_Luka!_

Ambos besándose…

Yuki estaba de espaldas, pero el rostro de Luka estaba de frente al de ella, así que podía verlo directamente… sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, parecían estar tranquilos, su rostro denotando todo el amor que el Opast tenia hacia su ama… inmediatamente miles de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, su rostro se retorcio de dolor y sintió que su respiración se paro, dejando un inmenso dolor brotar de su corazón

Se quedo parada en shock… no podía ver ya nada, sus ojos estaban totalmente inundados de agua y ya no podía sentir sus piernas, pero sin que lo pudiera esperar Luka abrió sus ojos y se topo con los de ella… causando shock en él también…

Al percatarse Toko de que había sido descubierta tiro su bolsa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo saliendo de ese lugar…

End Flashback

Callo al suelo… mientras la sangre seguía brotando de su cuerpo…

_Ya no importa… _pensaba Toko

_Ya no importa nada ya…_

Flashback

Había corrido tanto como su cuerpo lo había permitido y soportado, cayó varias veces en el camino, raspando sus rodillas y haciéndolas sangrar al igual que sus manos, pero no le había importando puesto que no podía sentir el dolor, debido a la inmensidad de sentimientos que fluían de su cuerpo y su corazón, sus ojos seguían llorando…

_Volvió a caer…_

Pero esta vez ya no se levanto, dispuesta a todo Toko, comenzó a gritar, a golpear el suelo, a tomar su cabeza y apretarla sintiendo que iba a explotar, a pegarle a su pecho para que pudiera seguir latiendo su corazón y a dejar que todo el dolor fluyera en ella.

Finalmente como pudo llego al castillo, ocultándose llego hasta su habitación pero puesto que ya era de noche nadie la vio, se quito la ropa manchada en sangre y tierra, metiéndose a la ducha y lavando su cuerpo…

_Ya había tomado la decisión…_

_Era lo mejor._

End flashback

Arrodillada en el suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo, sentía el dolor irse lentamente…

_Luka…_

_Luka…_

_Luka…_

El nombre de su amado llegaba a su mente una tras otra y otra vez, recordaba su rostro… deseando tocarlo, poder llegar a él, aun si estaba en su lecho de muerte…

_Deseo estar con él…_

_Aun si no me puedes amar…_

_Aun si no me puedes ver…_

_Aun si no soy suficiente para ti…_

_Aun así…_

_Aun así…_

Su vista comenzó a nublarse, bajo un poco su mirada y vio sus manos manchadas de su propia sangre…

Recordaba los pequeños momentos a su lado, que eran casi nada… como y el por que había tomado esta decisión, la tristeza y desesperación que sentía… sin embargo pareciera que ahora comenzaba a liberarse de todo eso…

Ahora lo sabía… aun si no podía estar a su lado como yuki…

Ella…

Toko…

_Deseo estar con él!_

Esa era la razón mezclada con su desesperación y tristeza, justificando así su suicidio…

El haberlo visto con Yuki hizo que se diera cuenta, de la dolorosa realidad… ella jamás llegaría al nivel de Yuki… aun si él no era mujer en esta vida, nada podía romper el lazo que tenia con el Opast.

Y ella no podía seguir mas así…

Por eso…

Un suicido por amor…

* * *

Notas: uff… tanto tiempo, en realidad no sé que les pareció las historia, en todo caso espero sus comentarios y criticas si así lo desean, y muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review! Los re leí xD y por eso decidí continuar, aun falta el otro capitulo no se asusten por este final! Jajaja


	4. Nacimiento

Warnings: Este es un fic LUKAxTOKO amm advierto posible variación en el carácter de los personajes n.n siempre tiendo a hacer eso -.-¡

Desclaimers: Los personajes y todo de esta seria lastimosamente no me pertenecen u.u

* * *

"Nacimiento"

…

…

…

_Podría ser que su destino fuera estar solo…_

_Sin embargo…_

Se adentró en la inmensa oscuridad, sin poder entender o tan siquiera controlar sus pensamientos.

Un sentimiento extraño había invadido su interior desde hace unas horas…

_Sus ojos…_

Años…

Siglos…

De frialdad no habían podido ser capaces de bloquear la onda de calor que atravesó toda su pared de hielo en tan solo…

_Una mirada…_

…

…

_¿Rechazo?_

Si…

Lo había experimentado, pero lo sabía de antemano…

Asumió después de todo que fue solo un intento desesperado de volver a recuperar aquella calidez que había sido capaz de sentir su alma tiempo atrás…

Pero ya no existía…

Había desaparecido.

O al menos eso creía…

Pero eso no era todo…

Lo que realmente lo tenía en semejante estado de confusión, era aquella presencia…

_Un testigo…_

Que había visto toda la escena, y sin embargo no debería de importarle, así es. No era nadie, más que un simple humano, débil, incapaz de mostrarse como era, un ser que había comenzado a debilitarse…

¿Cómo es que se había percatado de todo eso?

_No lo sé…_

Se acercó hasta el jardín del castillo, envuelto en un velo nocturno, después de una fría lluvia congelando la noche en estos momentos, la luna alumbrando en su máximo esplendor, se dedicó a dar pequeños pasos adentrándose más, divagando en su mente… en su alma

¿Que era ese tipo de sentimiento…?

¿Que era esa calidez que alumbraba lentamente su corazón…?

Era diferente…

Y sin embargo, todo este tiempo trato de ignorarlo inconscientemente, debido a la devoción que había tenido por Yuki…

Pero todo había terminado, ahora su alma volvería a sumirse en la eterna melancolía, en la soledad inseparable y en el frio que congelaría su corazón nuevamente, ese era su destino…

Después de todo, tan solo era un Opast.

Un demonio sin alma, destinado a vivir entre las sombras por la eternidad.

Al adentrarse más, pudo sentirlo…

La esencia…

_Su esencia…_

Decidió darse la vuelta para alejarse, hasta que un olor a sangre invadió su olfato, y sin que se diera cuenta termino en la escena…

En el lugar…

¿Cómo llego ahí?

_No lo sé…_

Finalmente…

Pudo verla…

…

Un inmenso charco de sangre…

Una daga plateada…

Los cabellos sueltos siendo ligeramente alumbrados por el reflejo de la luz de la luna…

Y finalmente…

El cuerpo.

Una pequeña punzada atravesó en un instante su interior, pero conservo su semblante frio y por unos momentos solo podía ver las imágenes, sin moverse…

Era algo normal para él después de todo,

La muerte.

Miles de veces, no… millones de veces la había visto, la había enfrentado cara a cara, inclusive y había salido victorioso todas esas veces, y sin embargo ahora…

Lo sabía…

Lo podía notar…

Su vida estaba desapareciendo lentamente…

No quedaban más que unos suspiros más en sus pulmones antes de partir

_Luka…_

Abrió sus ojos repentinamente al escuchar su nombre…

Imágenes…

_Luka…_

Una mirada…

_Luka…_

Una sonrisa…

_Luka…_

E inesperadamente su corazón volvió a sentir calidez.

Finalmente decidió acercarse, levantando el delgado cuerpo envuelto en sangre, abrazándolo para no dejarlo caer al frio suelo…

Y la observo

Sus ojos cerrados, su pequeña respiración, su cuerpo frio y mojado seguramente a causa de la lluvia, la camisa transparente que dejaba al descubierto cada línea de su figura ceñida de muerte…

En su inconsciente movió sus dedos hasta la frente de la chica, removiendo los cabellos de su rostro y pudo verla a la cara, su rostro denotaba dolor, sus mejillas a pesar de estar frías eran completamente cubiertas de un color carmesí ¿lagrimas?, sus labios rojos y su rostro pálido

Inesperadamente

Abrió sus ojos…

_¿aún estaba viva?_

…

…

Intento aclarar su vista,

_Ahh… sigo viva…_

Pensó exhausta.

Lo vio…

Sus enormes orbes cafés… lograron finalmente ver con claridad la figura que la sostenía

_Luka_

Pronuncio en un suave susurro, y sonrió, haciendo que el Opast se sorprendiera…

Movió sus delicados dedos lentamente hasta el rostro de Luka, tocándolo suavemente, mientras sus labios se movían en una pequeña sonrisa…

_Luka…_

El Opast cerró sus ojos, al sentir el tacto, era frio…

_Pero…_

_Cálido al mismo tiempo._

Quizás finalmente el cielo había escuchado sus oraciones y se había apiadado de ella, pero se sentía feliz… inmensamente feliz

De ver la Opast a la par de ella, en su lecho de muerte, no importaba nada más…

Podía morir en paz.

Y ascendería hasta el cielo para cuidarlo eternamente y para siempre.

…

¿Habían explicaciones?

Su frío cerebro había dejado de operar hace momentos, y únicamente podía percibir la calidez invadir su corazón, olvidando todo nuevamente.

_Quizás…_

Pensó mientras abría finalmente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella, sus labios se abrieron lentamente hasta pronunciarlo…

_Toko…_

Su nombre.

¿Que era ella para él?

¿Por qué sentía esa calidez proveniente de ella, en su corazón?

Lo único que los unía era, una interminable batalla de generaciones…

Las frías noches en las cuales sin saberlo, habían sido compañeros entre las sombras del castillo, cada uno ocupado en su dolor…

Y si…

_La luna…_

Que todo este tiempo había sido testigo…

Pero…

¿Todo eso importaba?

_Luka…_

Todo dejo de importar…

En ese momento…

En ese instante…

_Te amo._

Una suave sonrisa…

Y sus paredes cayeron. El cielo nublado de su alma se empezó a despejar, sus cadenas se rompieron y un nuevo pacto nació desde el fondo de su corazón.

Una fuerte luz proveniente de su ser alumbro a ambos…

Mientras la seguía observando sorprendido, las heridas de la chica comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, y el calor pareció volver a su cuerpo.

Después de todo él era un Opast

No había imposibles para él.

Cuando finalmente la luz desapareció, ambos se observaron

_Quizá…_

_Esto era lo que por tanto tiempo había estado buscando…_

_Tal vez…_

_Solamente tal vez…_

_Ella…_

_Era diferente, y de ese modo…_

_Sin dudarlo_

_No volvería a sentir frio._

_Toko._

Finalizo abrazándola delicadamente, mientras ella sorprendida al principio lo abrazo también, las palabras se volvieron innecesarias en ese momento, tan solo podían sentir el calor invadiéndolos y la unión de sus almas.

La levanto cargándola en sus brazos, caminando hasta la habitación, donde cerrarían el pacto en un acto de sangre, digno del Opast Luka y de Toko…

_La chica…_

_Que había logrado despertar calidez en el corazón de Luka._

…

…

…

FIN

* * *

Autora: uff finalmente, que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad no iba a matar a Toko jajaja no se lo merece u.u así mejor para que sean felices!

Quiero agradecer muchísimo a todos los que me dejaron un review de mi fic! Créanme que por ustedes lo termine!

Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia y el tiempo de leer mi fic. Sinceramente agradecida me despido bye bye!


End file.
